


A New Type Of Love

by MysticGal



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticGal/pseuds/MysticGal
Summary: Set just before Berseria's prologue, Laphicet wakes up earlier than usual from his latest bout of fever and sees something he shouldn't. This awakens strange feelings he should not be having about his own sister, Velvet.





	A New Type Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on 4/25/2018 with the title "A New Love," but deleted it for no good reason so here it is again (permanently, this time!). I'm currently working on other stuff too and can't wait to write more about Berseria's amazing characters. I need to hear about the next Tales Of game soon please Namco ;-;

Laphicet had been tossing and turning.

A vicious fever had developed just before his sister had tucked him, and he’d spent the duration of the night fading in and out between various degrees of hazy sleep and wakefulness. At the most recent iteration of this cycle, Laphicet did his best to remain awake.

He looked up at the window beside his bed. Although he couldn’t see out of it very well he concluded that it was still before dawn, given the sky’s faint purple hue. It was earlier than he would normally rise, but he had a pretty strong feeling that he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he’d tried to close his eyes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Laphicet became aware of a repetitive pounding nearby. Initially, he chalked this up to Arthur chopping wood for the fire outside, but that wasn’t right--he’d already chopped wood the previous morning.

No, this was something different. Something. . . closer?

 _Velvet’s room?_ he thought quizzically as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Thump._

He rose to his feet and slowly made his way through the doorway before making a sharp right turn. Quiet as a mouse, he peered around the corner and into his sister’s bedroom.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“ _Oh my God,_ ” Velvet whispered hoarsely. “ _Oh,_ fuck, _Arthur._ ”

His eyes had been a bit bleary when he first looked inside the room, but they were wide with focus now. It was something he’d never once seen before.

Velvet was on all fours on top of her bed. Arthur was hunched over behind her. He was wearing nothing but his arm sling across his muscular back. His sister was wearing nothing. He could only assume that the side of Velvet’s face was planted firmly against the window on the other side of Arthur, who was thrusting in and out of Velvet repeatedly. His cock entered and exited with a ravenous speed and strength that made Laphicet feel just a tinge of concern for his sister even in spite of the pleasured moans. Each thrust caused the frame of the bed to collide with the wall, hence the thumping.

Every time Arthur entered and exited--for just the flash of a moment--Laphi could see inside his sister. This was the first time Laphi had seen his sister naked since he’d requested to start bathing alone a few months ago, but this was the first time in his life he’d seen her vagina like this.

_So pink. . ._

Her outer lips seemed to be gripping Arthur’s cock, begging it to go deeper and deeper inside her. Laphi could see everything, first and foremost being Arthur’s massive girth and length. His jaw dropped in awe; it was so much bigger than his own he couldn’t believe it.

After a few more moments, that awe faded into embarrassment as he felt his own penis harden and push against the fabric of his pants. In the same instant, his hand flew into the waist of his pants and grasped it without any conscious thought. His instincts forced him to grab it; his whole body tingled as he started to stroke it.

“ _Velvet_ ,” Arthur grunted. “ _Velvet, I’m close. . ._ ”

“Shuuush,” his sister whispered mid-moan. “You’re going to wake up. . . _Laphicet_ . . . Oh, _fuck_ , it feels so good, Arthur.”

A surge of tingling warmth rushed through Laphicet’s entire body. To hear his sister say his name while feeling so much pleasure began to trigger intense feelings that he couldn’t even begin to explain. All he could tell was that he was feeling incredible watching them, and that the faster he stroked the more euphoric the pleasure he was experiencing seemed to become.

Arthur said no more words, instead opting to communicate exclusively in grunts. They started quietly enough at first--a somewhat mild expression of his feelings--but it wasn’t long before they grew to become louder and more sporadic, building and building to a crescendo of what Laphicet thought almost sounded like a roar coupled with a mighty thrust of his cock. It was the deepest Laphi had seen it go since he’d started watching them; his sister’s body had swallowed it whole.

Laphicet was still touching himself as he took in the intricate details. Arthur left his cock inside Velvet for a good long while and, although his vision of the scene was blocked by Arthur’s balls resting against his sister’s opening, he was able to spot the tiny spasms that signified each rope of cum that was being let loose inside his sister, who was shaking nigh uncontrollably from orgasm as he continued to fill her.

The warmth that had been driving Laphicet’s actions and overriding his sense of embarrassment with the thrill of lust was growing with an intensity even more quickly than Arthur’s grunts had. He knew his touching was building to something amazing--something that he absolutely had to achieve _right this instant_.

But then Arthur slid his cock out from Velvet and stood up straight.

Logic and reason suddenly rushed back to Laphicet’s mind. He immediately wrenched his hand out from the crotch of his pants, leaving his aching penis devastatingly alone, and took rushed steps back into his room and leapt into bed as quietly as he could manage. The last thing he had heard before fleeing was the heavy breathing of his sister and Arthur, and the last thing he’d seen was Arthur beginning to turn his back to his sister, who was still shaking as a glob of thick white stuff started to run down the length of her lower lips.

Laphicet was on his side and facing the wall instantly. In the process of this motion, the tip of his penis grazed the inner fabric of his pants and thus sent another shiver of pleasure through his body and a light, involuntary gasp through his mouth. A light mumbling back and forth between Arthur and Velvet took place, but he had trouble hearing it through the wall. He strained his ears in an attempt to decipher it, but gave up immediately once his memory started replaying the events he’d just seen in every fine detail. The most exciting of these was easily the smoothness of his sister’s legs and the wetness that Arthur’s powerful thrusts brought out of her vagina each time he entered and exited.

Time seemed to fly by as he recalled this imagery over and over again, because before he knew it the conversation had stopped. His hard penis demanded that he touch it, but a new thumping--Arthur’s newly booted footsteps--demanded that he lie as still as he possibly could. Having no choice but to listen to their rhythm and the way they bent the wooden floor of the home with each pace, he counted the steps as they proceeded to get further and further away, ending his count when he heard the front door shut and lock gently.

 _That’s right_ , Laphicet remembered. Arthur was going on one of his trips today; it would just be him and Velvet for a while, who was no doubt going to be up and about soon herself.

Or at least that’s what he’d expected.

After several minutes had passed without the sound of his sister getting dressed or walking around the house (which felt like several seconds, given that Laphicet still couldn’t stop replaying what he’d seen in his head and loving it more each time), he gathered his courage and slowly slid out from beneath his covers. Looking down, the color of his face shifted to an even deeper red when he saw the tent he had turned his pants into.

He stopped just before the doorway out of his room and listened carefully. At first, the home was completely silent, but then a raspy inhalation emanated from the next room.

Velvet was snoring. She’d fallen back asleep once Arthur had left. Laphicet had to stifle a tiny giggle at how ridiculous she sounded when she snored. A smile tugged at his lips as he tiptoed around to his sister’s room, but it immediately disappeared before he even set one foot inside. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes went even wider than they had the first time he’d done this.

  
His sister was laying on her back now, but her legs were dangling off the side of the bed while her arms were laying palm-down, neutrally to her sides. It almost seemed like she’d fallen asleep in an attempt to get to her feet, and her entire body was now on full display.

As he slowly stepped closer, Laphicet’s eyes traced every inch of his sister’s body, drinking in everything about the image he could. Her hair’s usual braid was gone, letting it rest wildly underneath her body. Her eyes were firmly shut, but her mouth was wide open with the tip of her tongue resting lazily over her bottom lip. If this were under any other circumstances, he might have laughed at her expression and the unladylike snoring, but instead it was filling him with an uncontrollable urge, and the further his eyes moved downward on her body the more intense that urge became.

He was just inches away from her legs now but his gaze locked onto her perfectly round breasts, carefully avoiding skipping straight to the place that he wanted to look at most. He’d seen them before, of course, but they’d never made him feel like this. Had they always been so big? Had he always wanted to reach out and touch them so badly? Laphicet knew the answer was no. A memory returned to him briefly, where he remembered them bathing together a long time ago. Velvet had been in the middle of washing his back thoroughly when he suddenly felt them brush up against it. He hadn’t thought much of it then, but was relishing in the memory now as he let his pants fall to his ankles. With conviction, he gripped the hard thing between his legs, looking intently past his sister’s stomach rising and falling with each breath until he was staring directly at Velvet’s most private part.

Some evidence of Arthur’s thrusts still remained. Namely, a thick strand of the thick white stuff Laphicet had seen before he ran away was partially both inside her and resting on her lower lips. With a quick glance, he noticed that some of it was laying a bit on her leg, and more still had fallen to the floor. In truth, he didn’t really know what it was, and he couldn’t figure out why he liked looking at it so much, but it was nothing compared to the fact that he could see directly inside it without Arthur’s penis getting in the way. It was only a little bit, but it was more than enough for him. Laphicet started stroking himself harder and faster than ever before, staring directly inside the spot that had been ravaged by Arthur just minutes ago. It looked so warm, so wet, so _inviting_. Staring at her body now made him think of all the times his big sister had been there to take care of him. All of the warm embraces when he was stricken cold by fever, all of the delicious meals she made, all of the times they laughed and cried and loved each other washed over him tenfold as he stood there, jerking his penis off so intensely that a clear, thin fluid was starting to cover it with each stroke and make it feel even more amazing. He loved his sister with all of his heart, and now it felt like he had an entirely new appreciation for her--a brand new way to express that love. Then, he thought about what it would feel like to thrust it inside like Arthur did, and was moving to do so before even thinking when these intense physical rushes and emotions reached their limit.

An exasperated Laphicet stopped with his penis just inches from his sister and watched with wide eyes as his own thick white stuff shout out from his foreskin. Now _he_ was the one shaking from the immense explosion of relief and ecstasy in his body. He fell helplessly into pleasure, continuing to stroke all the while, simply watching as the first two spurts flew directly inside his sister. The third landed near her stomach, and the fourth landed just to the side of her opening. There was more, but it mostly dripped down and joined Arthur’s on the floor as he came down from the most intense experience of his entire life thus far. His heavy breathing sounded as though he’d just ran laps through the entire village. Attempts to quiet it just made it worse, and Velvet began to stir. He watched with abject embarrassment as his sister’s hand ran across her stomach, inadvertently picking up the white stuff he’d left behind in the process.

And then he woke up from his stupor. Laphicet assumed that Velvet was going to scratch her still-shut eyes with that hand, but he couldn’t be sure because he was already bolting out of the room and pulling his pants up around his waist at the same time. Once again he sprang into bed, and once again he turned his back to the entrance. This time, however, his body was wracked with exhaustion. He could barely even begin to think about potential consequences of what had just happened as his vision began to fade--the first step of his mind pulling him back into the warm embrace of a good night’s (now morning’s) rest.

The white rays of the sun were just beginning to shine through his window, and it was at this sight, filled with the happiness of an entirely newfound aspect of his unyielding love for his sister and countless memories of her warm embrace, that Laphicet slept.

**\--- --- ---**

“ _Hey_ ,” a sweet, lovely voice whispered. Even when he was in the middle of exiting his dreams, he knew it was Velvet’s. “ _Laphi_?”

A soft palm rested on his forehead. He balled his hand into a fist and used his knuckle to scratch the corner of his bleary vision. He greeted her with a smile. “ _Good morning, Velvet_ ,” he returned. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw nothing but his sister’s big, amber eyes staring down at him.

“Your fever seems to be a lot better,” she said with a smile.

And then the events of the early morning came back to him. Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

“But your face is so red. Are you feeling okay?”  

“Y-yeah! I feel a lot better.” He averted his eyes to the wall as he finished his sentence. His penis was already hard beneath the covers and he was terrified of Velvet noticing.

“Oh good,” she said in a sigh of relief. “I’m so happy to hear that. You slept in so long! I was starting to get worried, but I should have known better.” Her thumb and forefinger gripped the edge of the blanket and started to pull it off.

Laphicet’s hand was instantly on top of hers.

“Just a few more minutes?” Laphicet pleaded. “Please?”

Velvet let go of the blanket and smiled down at him. That warm, loving smile that filled his heart. “Okay,” she said. “But only a few minutes! I made you some appleboo.”

Laphicet beamed at her. “Appleboo sounds so yummy!”

His sister gave him a short, breathy giggle.

“And then I was thinking we should bathe.”


End file.
